


Ruined

by angrywarrior69



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Slight Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?, i can't even handle my kinks anymore so good luck fuckers, like half of it's dialogue but deal with it, male chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: The events after Whip Me a Commander. I have no words. Only kink.





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailtara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailtara/gifts).



> Thank you Ailtara for inquiring about this, encouraging this, and betaing this. I was prepared to let it sit in a word file and die.

Chakotay lasted all of five days in his little cage.

 

The crew was afraid of him. He began to snap at the littlest things. B'elanna had to take him aside to ask him what crawled up his butt and died.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” The question was punctuated with a solid punch to his shoulder.

 

“What?” Chakotay felt his ire rising.

 

“I said, what's gotten into you? The past couple of days the whole crew has been walking on eggshells around you,” she glanced through the doorway in engineering she had pulled him into to make sure there was no crew that could be witness to Chakotay's possible murder.

 

“It's none of your damn business, B'elanna,” he moved to get around her but she grabbed him and pushed him up against the bulkhead.

 

“Like hell it isn't! Something is wrong Chakotay and you're going to tell me what the fuck it is before you make any more ensigns cry!”

 

Chakotay opened his mouth to retaliate but just as quickly realized that B'elanna had a point. He took a deep breath instead and tried to relax.

 

“I- I'm sorry,” at his change in demeanor B'elanna removed the accusing finger stabbing his chest.

 

“What's wrong, Chakotay? Is it the Captain? I thought you two were doing alright?” Chakotay looked offended, “Nevermind how I know about you two. Just tell me what's wrong.”

 

At that, Chakotay looked sheepishly embarrassed before he pulled B'elanna into the nearest Jeffries tube junction and checked to make sure it was unattended.

 

Chakotay took a moment to sigh and rub his hands over his face before mumbling, “Try not to laugh.”

 

B'elanna tampered down her concern and hesitantly said, “Okay. I'll try not to laugh.”

 

“I uhm,” he looked at the ceiling and then his boots, “I've been in a predicament the past few days.”

 

When it seemed like he wasn't going to elaborate, B'elanna poked him, “Okay. What kind of predicament?”

 

“A... frustrating one.”

 

“This really isn't helpful, Chakotay.”

 

“I know, I know. It's just... very embarrassing.”

 

“Well maybe you should swallow your pride and tell me because I'm going to keep bothering you until you do.”

 

Chakotay leaned back against the bulkhead and looked like he wanted to die, “She has my balls locked up.”

 

B'elanna burst out laughing, “What?!?”

 

“Thanks for trying not to laugh.”

 

“I'm s- I'm so sorry what,” she had to catch her breath, “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“We've been playing... games,” B'elanna put her hands up to try and block out the implications of what he just said, “I'll spare you the details,” he rushed, “But, basically... I'm under lock and key. Have been for a few days.”

 

B'elanna's brain went wild trying to accept this information. Her hand slid up to her forehead ridges and stayed there until she was sure her face looked normal.

 

“You're telling me... that the Captain--” her eyes darted to his groin and back up again.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, doesn't she see how this is bothering you?”

 

Chakotay smiled a bit, “That's kind of what she enjoys about it.”

 

B'elanna crossed her arms, “Kahless, Chakotay. I thought something was actually wrong. We all did. And now... now--” her arm waved in the direction of his crotch, “It's just because you can't get your rocks off?!”

 

Chakotay sighed, “I know, it's ridiculous. I was actually going to ask to be let out of it tonight.”

 

“Why did you wait so long if all you had to do was ask?!”

 

Chakotay pulled his ear.

 

“Oh my god, is this some sort of male ego thing? Did I slip into an alternate reality while I was asleep?”

 

“Look B'elanna, it was supposed to be a fun game but I see now that it's gone too far,” he rubbed his hand down his face again, “I'll end it tonight. Don't say a word of this to anyone. Especially not Paris.”

 

The Commander motioned to move but B'elanna stepped in his way, “Wait.”

 

“What?”

 

“Let me see it.”

 

Chakotay looked incredulous, “No.”

 

“Let me see it or I will definitely tell 'Paris.' This might be a good idea for when he pisses me off.”

 

“B'elanna... this is weird. Just look it up in the computer when you're off duty,” he tried to get around her again but she stayed rooted to the deck.

 

“Chakotay, you're my best friend. Let me see what you've been dealing with.”

 

He shook his head and rolled his eyes before taking a step back, “I can't believe...”

 

“Just do it, Chakotay.”

 

He paced a bit, looking like a caged animal before acquiescing.

 

“ _Fine._ ”

 

He looked around even though all the doors and hatches were closed before undoing his trousers, hesitating when he got to his underwear.

 

“B'elanna...”

 

“Just _show_ me. I'm curious.”

 

In a swift movement Chakotay pulled the waist band of his underwear down and revealed himself. B'elanna was completely dumbfounded by the contraption and couldn't help herself from reaching out to touch it, if only to know that it was real. Chakotay groaned at the slight movement and pulled away.

 

“Does that hurt?”

 

“Sort of.. it's- it's a different kind of pain,” he said while tucking himself away and fixing his uniform.

 

B'elanna, ever curious, couldn't help herself from asking, “Is the Captain wearing something like this? Something for women?”

 

“No,” B'elanna's eyes narrowed, “it was her turn to be in charge.”

 

Her eyebrows shot up, “Her turn to be in-- you take turns torturing each other? What in Gre'thor is going on?”

 

His shoulder's dropped, “It's not torture. I don't have the time to explain it,” B'elanna still looked unconvinced, “Please don't look at me like that. Everything we do is safe and consensual.”

 

“Okay. You're an adult and I trust you,” Chakotay motioned to leave again but B'elanna didn't budge, “How are you going to get your revenge?”

 

This time Chakotay's eyebrows shot up, “This is getting into some seriously voyeuristic territory.”

 

“Okay okay, fine,” she finally moved from the doorway to let him slip by, but stopped him with a gentle hand on the shoulder, “if you need any assistance getting her back, let me know.”

 

The engineer quickly shuffled off and left Chakotay slack jawed in the tube junction.

 

=/\=

 

“You win.”

 

Kathryn looked up from the desk of padds to see Chakotay taking off his jacket and throwing it on the couch before sitting down.

 

“Really?” she sat back in her chair, “Well, you lasted longer than I thought you would.”

 

“Please just- let me fuck you.”

 

She smiled, “You've been fucking me all week, Chakotay. Multiple times a day. I'm surprised you haven't sprained your tongue.”

 

“You're incorrigible.”

 

She sauntered toward him and pushed him into a sitting position on the couch before straddling him.

 

“Okay, I'll go get the key but,” she ground her hips down onto him and they both groaned, “how about one more ruin?”

 

Chakotay was more frustrated than he thought possible, he couldn't believe he was actually considering it.

 

“I want to fuck you so bad,” he grabbed her hips and pulled down as he thrust up against her, “if I come first, I might not recover fast enough for my liking.”

 

Her hand trailed down his chest and stopped at the hard bulge in his pants, “You're going to be so sensitive you'll be able to come over, and over,” she dropped down for a kiss and sucked his lip, “I promise.”

 

“You'll be the death of me.”

 

She smirked and stood, “Take off your clothes and sit back down. No touching.”

 

Chakotay did as he was told and waited for her to return from her bedroom. When she did, she was down to her grey tank and had the hot pink vibrator that Chakotay had recently developed a love-hate relationship with.

 

She kneeled in front of him and said, “Sit on your hands.”

 

He did as instructed.

 

She began with caressing his thighs and kissing his chest. Chakotay had never been so aroused, so frustrated in his whole life and could not tame the whimper that escaped him when she took a nipple into her mouth. The vice grip on his cock was so overwhelming.

 

“Shhh,” one hand played with a nipple as she gently grazed his scalp with her fingernails, “you've been so good. Close your eyes,” he did and she kissed his eyelids, “let me make you feel good.”

 

Her hands continued to roam his trembling body as she spoke, “You've been so good to me the past few days. The way you wake me up with your tongue, the rough finger fucking, and the usage of toys has been quite inventive. I think you deserve a little something, don't you?”

 

His eyes were still closed but her felt her hot breath on the cage surrounding his shaft and it twitched in it's confines. He threw his head back and tried to breathe.

 

“Try your hardest not to move.”

 

The buzz of the vibrator being switched on filled his ears and he curled his toes into the carpet in anticipation. The first press of the vibe against him was on his right nipple on a low setting. She circled his hardened peak until the small tremors in his body became visible then, she switched to the other.

 

“That's it, my love. How fast do you think I can ruin you? You seem about ready to burst just from that,” she slid her finger over the head of the cage an gathered the precum on her finger, “you're already soiling yourself down here, are you sure you don't like being denied more than you want to come?”

 

She rested the vibrating toy on his crotch lightly, “Open your mouth,” she stuck her sticky fingers into his willing hole, “taste yourself.”

 

He closed his mouth around her fingers and circled them with his tongue. A soft moan escaped him when she began to move the vibe over the cage. Feeling his tongue on her fingers made her instantly regret not asking him to fuck her first. But he was way past the point of no return and it simply would have been cruel to stop now. She justified continuing her ministrations by the dozen or so orgasms she'd had those past few days. He really was a skilled lover.

 

Caged cock in one hand, she began to press the vibe along his shaft, not neglecting a single part of the unforgiving material. Once she was done with the underside, she pressed the hot pink toy against his sac while running her fingers around him as if she was giving a hand job. She leaned down and began to lick his inner thigh. Chakotay's moans quickly became erratic and turned into gasps of air. She looked down to see the beginning of the ejaculation spurt out weakly and withdrew herself.

 

She watched him twitch and make a mess of himself. His head was still thrown back and there were tears slipping from his eyes.

 

She got on the couch next to him and gently caressed his face with her hands and kissed the tears away, “Shh, I know love, it hurts. You did so good. I'm so very proud. There, it's almost gone.”

 

Kathryn held him until the ruined orgasm was over.

 

“Remind me- why- I like this,” he asked between breaths.

 

She turned his head and kissed him before answering, “Because you're a masochist darling, and so am I.”

 

“Oh right,” he joked as his breathing returned to normal.

 

“Now if I can only remember where I put that key...” she said as she got off the couch.

 

“Kathryn,” he warned.

 

“I'm only joking Chakotay,” she went into her bedroom and came back with a small silver key, stopping in front of the couch, “my one regret is that I didn't get one more tongue fucking out of this,” she reached down for the small lock on the device but his hand stopped her.

 

“The second this comes off, I might forget my tongue exists,” he stood, took the key from her hand, and placed it on the table, “I wouldn't want you to have any regrets now would I?”

 

Chakotay began kissing his way down her neck as he undid her pants. When they broke so she could step out of them he made quick work of her tank and bra. He held and caressed her as they kissed, his hands finding her pert nipples. It was Kathryn's turn to moan now. He guided her to sit on the couch.

 

The sight of her was making him hard again, not that he wasn't always hard in the cage, and not that it was surprising after the ruin. He growled, ripped her panties off, and buried himself between her legs. Tasting, licking, sucking, his fingers moved like pistons while he worked magic with his mouth. Kathryn began to play with her nipples but soon found that she couldn't focus on the movements of her hands when he was giving it all he's got down there. She came undone quickly and was pulsing against him in climax a moment later.

 

He made sure to ride her down with his tongue and waited till she looked at him before he reached for the key and handed it to her. Sure, he could unlock himself, but that wasn't the point. They kissed feverishly and ended up on the floor where Kathryn finally unlocked him. His dick felt raw and looked discolored.

 

“Don't worry. Once the blood starts flowing the right way again, you won't look anything like an miniature eggplant.”

 

She tossed the cage aside and they resumed their kissing and fondling until Chakotay pulled back with a groan.

 

“I need a shower.”

 

Kathryn hummed and reached for his cock, “The hot water should go a long way to making you feel like yourself again.”

 

“Good,” he reached for her and pulled her close by her ass cheeks and ground his sensitive length against her, “I can't wait to fuck you.”

 

“I hope you don't want to shower alone.”

 

They were both sore the next morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no knowledge of how deep this rabbit hole will go.


End file.
